la luz esta encendida
by Sw3eT PrInC3Ss
Summary: sakura y naruto estan casados... pero ¿que pasa cuando se dan cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estan enamorados? y que sakura tiene a otra persona. leanlo. y dejen reviews


•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Oli, oli a todas (y todos, porsi hay un hombre por ahí, pa que no se sienta mal) aki estoy yo otra vez escribiéndoles pos. Gracias por haber picado en mi fic, pero espero llevarme un review mas ke sea… pliss…**

**Wueno, primero ke nada kiero decirles ke grax por los reviews a mi fic pasado ke fue el primero ke escribí y publike. Cambiando el tema y dejando el pasado a un lado, les keria decir ke este fic ke voy a escribir ahora y ke Uds. Van a leer. Lo sake de un libro (mejor dicho extraje la idea) de una escritora chilena (igual ke yo… a ke emoción!!) ((Inner: ya empezamos ¬¬)) (Ke!! Tu otra vez… noooooo) bueno, siguiendo con el tema, la escritora se llama Ana Maria Guiraldes (la u tiene 2 puntitos arriba) y el libro se llama "Cuentos de soledad y asombro". El titulo del fic lo voy a dejar con el nombre del cuento, pero algunas cosas las voy a cambiar, luego les digo que fue lo que cambie… ahora lean el fic y dejen un review… háganlo por mi porfis!! Bueno esu, xauzzz!**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

_**Keys:**_

"_**hablando"**_

_**(Intervenciones mías)**_

_**((Intervenciones mías, la inner de la autora))**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto no me pertenece, pero por lo menos me doy el lujo de tener un muñeco de Sasuke y un póster en mi pared xD! Y se me perteneciera, pediría a Sasuke, kiba, kakashi y shika por unas semanitas, ya ke todas los kieren.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Los personajes cuentan con mas o menos unos mm…. 25?? Sip, no los kiero hacer tan viejos. Otra cosa, quizás en el fic los personajes no se comportan como lo hacen en la historia real, bueno, más o menos. Asi que no se sorprendan si leen cosas que nunca habian leído.**

**Dedicaciones:**

**Se lo dedico a todas mis amigas (ke ni sikiera saben ke escribo xD) y a las ke me dejaron reviews o me agregaron a sus favoritos o a su correo, también a las fanáticas del sasusaku y ke pasan de largo los narusaku xD (yo era una de esas, pero ahora leo de todo) Vamos escritoras!! Vamos ke se puede, sigan escribiendo!!**

**Bueno, ahora Sip, vamos con el fic!!**

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

"_**la luz esta encendida"**_

Subía lentamente las escaleras. "parece que esta despierta. Ella, que es tan metódica, no puede dormirse con la luz encendida". Siguió subiendo, mientras trataba de escuchar algún ruido que delatara a sakura, pero tuvo que entrar en el dormitorio y mirarla para comprender que en realidad se había dormido, contra toda su costumbre, con la luz encendida.

Naruto sonrió: "estupendo. Ahora seré yo el que pueda hacer algún reproche. ¡Sakura! Linda, como puedes ser tan distraída…". Sencillamente, despertarla y mirar, lo mas reprovador posible, asi, según su estilo. (•.•? Yo tampoco entendí eso, para los despistados que leen y releen) ((cosa que tu igual hiciste)) naruto gesticulaba solo en la habitación mientras comenzaba a desvestirse. La mujer seguía descansando. Maquinalmente tomo el pijama: "claro, aquí, a los pies de la cama: doblado, perfecto. Siempre haces todo perfecto, sakura. Menos ahora: no apagaste la luz."

Termino de desvestirse y se detuvo frente a la mujer, manos en cadera y ladeando la cabeza para contemplarla mejor. Miro su cara, y sonrió. "no eres tan perfecta para dormir. Tienes la boca un poco abierta, pero coquetería… no, eso no es para ti, desde hace tiempo, siempre tienes demasiado trabajo para ser coqueta".

De improviso, naruto empieza a hablar en alta voz y, tomando una actitud de juez, con un dedo en alto exclama:

-sakura, tengo que hablarte.

Observa a la mujer, continúa dormida.

-muy bien. Ahora seré yo el acusador y tú la acusada. ¿Sabias que hace tiempo deje de quererte? No. Ni te lo imaginabas. ¿Otra mujer? No, nada de eso. ¿Qué has hecho tú para merecer esa injusticia? Pero sakura, deberías ser mas inteligente, mas suspicaz… nada pues, de eso se… pero dime, ¿Qué haces tu que valga la pena? Digamos, hoy viernes. Ya. Regaste el jardín, cada planta, con santa paciencia; despues lo abandonaste con todo amor, pero con ¡mucho cuidado! Si, pues… tú no riegas el encerado. El único bruto que derrama agua en el encerado (piso, suelo) soy yo. Pero tu, sakura, que eres tan buena, solamente vas con tu mejor cara de mártir, (no se que es eso) buscas un pañito y, sonriendo sin la menor gana, secas en cuatro patas, y yo, el bruto, el tonto, me quedo parado, sintiéndome un incapaz, un inútil, un pobre ave, y…

Naruto se detiene, toma aire:

-¿que nunca volviste a reprocharme algo desde que nos casamos? ¡Pero si de eso se trata, tonta, justamente de eso! Cuando me digas (con voz de mujer): ¡naruto, ten más cuidado, mira que me demore dos horas en hacer el living! Pero no. Tú miras nada más. Miras con esos ojos verdes que solo te sirven para hacer reproches, y sonríes con esa boca que te gastas, que jamás sirve para conversar como dios manda, que si por casualidad me das un beso, es frunciéndola, como si me tuvieras asco (que fuerte).

Naruto había comenzado a pasear por la habitación, y sacando de su chaqueta un cigarrillo, se lo lleva a los labios. Cuando iba a encenderlo, casi se arrepiente; pero luego con rabia, lo enciende y lanza el humo con fuerza.

-voy a fumar en el dormitorio. No me importa que las cortinas queden pasadas a humo y que tú mañana tengas que ventilar la pieza. Porque, ¿sabes? Casualmente he decidido que no me importa, y punto. Y espero que no te limites a fruncir la nariz y sacudir las cortinas, y, para variar, ¡habla! Y dime que estas molesta, y si tienes ganas de gritar, ¡grita!, y si tienes ganas de llorar, ¡llora!; porque me canse que seas solamente una dueña de casa perfecta y nada mas que eso. Quiero una mujer-mujer. ¡Hasta cuando! ¿No ves que me impides ser un hombre normal (y cuando lo ha sido), porque tengo que esperar a que estés dormida para decirte lo que pienso? Porque cualquiera me diría que soy loco, y que protesto contra una mujer que hace todo perfecto, y yo no quiero eso… quiero… mira, de ves en cuando, quéjate, alega, dime que se te parte la cabeza de dolor, o que estas aburrida de hacer Ramen. Porque, por ultimo, se mujer como las que a mi me gustan, entiende bien, de las que buscan a sus maridos, pero no solamente para sacarles una pelusa de su chaqueta…

Naruto, ahora, se pasea mientras habla, y ni siquiera le importa el tono de su voz.

Luego, como inspirado en otra idea, suaviza el tono de su voz:

-sakura, dime: ¿alguna vez, dime, tan solo una vez has deseado que llegue más temprano y te invite a cualquier parte? ¿A bailar, por ejemplo? Y luego te bese, y todo lo demás (no hay detalles)… creo que no. ¡Si ni la mano me das por propia iniciativa! En el fondo te estas transformando en lo que llaman "una persona de su casa", o en un objeto mas de esta casa… pero no en esas mujeres-objeto de las películas…

Lanza una carcajada:

-ya te veo en bikini y moviendo las caderas… tu llevarías un… plumero para limpiar la arena antes de sentarte…

Otra vez serio contempla a sakura y mueve negativamente la cabeza. Luego, con gesto cansado, restriega con una mano su frente.

-bueno, sakura. Tuviste que tragarte mi discurso, y bien poco habría ganado si estuvieras despierta. O a lo mejor si. ¡Que importa! En el fondo no te habría dicho nada. Ya no hable. Todavia me acuerdo de esa vez que, para verte enrabiada, me soné la nariz con la sabana recién puesta. Claro: tu pensaste que era un cochino, y la cambiaste inmediatamente, y lo único que yo queria era verte alegar un poco, o por ultimo, que me hicieras un comentario mas o menos… que se yo… algo lógico, lo que habría dicho cualquiera en tu caso. ¡En fin! No hay caso.

Con el rostro contraído se aproxima a su lado de la cama y se introduce en ella. Luego, como recordando algo, coge del velador un frasco, traga tres pastillas, luego lo guarda, y apaga la luz. A los pocos minutos, duerme profundamente.

La habitación esta en silencio. Sakura se incorpora. Su cuerpo se inclina hacia el hombre dormido y lo observa con atención. Luego se desliza hacia el suelo y sale en puntillas. Diez minutos mas tarde, entra vestida, y mirando al hombre dormido, murmura:

-hasta luego. Volveré antes que despiertes, para tu desayuno.

Sonríe, y con el mismo sigilo, baja las escaleras. En la calle hay alguien esperándola, besa al hombre que allí se encuentra, y le dice:

-perdona el atraso, Sasuke mi amor. Pero naruto llego con ganas de conversar.

El hombre le sonríe dulcemente y le responde:

-no importa, total, ya nos deshicimos del tarado ese.

Y se besan nuevamente mientras se pierden en las frías y oscuras calles de konoha.

FIN.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•

**Les gusto????**

**Espero sus reviews y aquí están las aclaraciones:**

**-primero que nada, yo había dicho que la edad de ellos era uno 25 años no?. Pues, creo que mas bien unos 30. En realidad, la edad era lo de menos.**

**- segundo, si es que simplemente quisieran saberlo, aquí están los nombres reales de los personajes.**

**Sakura: Silvia**

**Naruto: Rafael**

**Sasuke: hombre (no tiene nombre)**

**-tercero, las palabras que cambie, si es que no les importa leer esto, pueden dejar un review e irse. Pero no se vayan sin dejar review!! Y sean piadosos.**

**En la primera parte, donde dice que regó el jardín, en realidad decía que había limpiado el gomero… pero yo con mi inteligente mente, pensé: pero "aquí va mi nombre oculto que no se los pienso decir" ¿en konoha existen gomeros? Y por eso fue que preferí cambiarlo.**

**Lo de los ojos verdes yo se lo agregue, ya que no especifica de qué color son los ojos de la tipa esa.**

**Otra cosa, en la época de los ninjas existían los cigarros?? Sip, parece que Sip, ya que asuma-sensei siempre estaba fumando.**

**Donde dice "o que estas aburrida de hacer Ramen." Ahí decía de pelar papas, pero preferí utilizar algo más característico de naruto.**

**Lo de que se tomo tres pastillas, en realidad venia en el cuento y no lo quise quitar, quizás sean para la hiperactividad o el nerviosismo, no lo se, lo dejo a criterio de Uds.**

**Y donde dice que un hombre la estaba esperando en la calle, en realidad decía que era en un auto, pero igual pensé que en konoha no habian autos, jijiji.**

**Y por ultimo, el cuento terminaba donde dice "es que naruto llego con ganas de conversar" yo le agregue lo demás, era para darle un poco de estelarización al pobre de Sasuke. Y para que Uds. No me mataran por no dejarlo hablar.**

**Bueno, esas son las aclaraciones, espero que les haya gustado este ONE-shot, aunque a mi, personalmente, me gustan los fics de mas de 2 capítulos, pero me sentí obligada de escribirlo, ya que, desde el primer momento en que leí ese cuento, me gusto, en realidad me dio pena el pobre Rafael que es tan weoncito, pero bueno, que le vamos a hacer, a demás, creo que a Uds. No les importa que yo les cuente mi vida. De hecho, no creo que más de dos personas hayan leído el fic hasta el final, pero si lo hicieron, porfa, háganmelo saber con un review, para saber que le importo a alguien y que les importan mis espectaculares narraciones. Bueno esu, xauzzz**

**Manden reviews, muxos, muxos.**

**Kisses a todas las escritoras y las lectoras anónimas tamben. Xauzzz**

**((♫****♀****►****SwEeT PrInCeSs****◄****♀♫**


End file.
